Deadly Virus
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that could rob the leader of everything including his life; unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that could rob the leader of everything including his life; unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter1

Optimus sighed; he glanced out at the ocean waves. They crashed onto the beach, violently making the Autobot leader watch with mild interest. He was thinking of the battle with the fallen. It was a violent fight. He usually did not tend to fight so brutally. He was angry. The fallen was supposed to be a prime. The title of prime held something dear to him, and with the fact of how the fallen acted it enraged him. He sighed once more.

"Penny for your thoughts," said a familiar female voice.

Optimus glanced down at his human femme, a smile tugged on his lip plates at her voice.

"Iris…. Hello how are you?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said her red hair unruly and reminded Optimus of an out of control fire.

Optimus bent down, and lowered his hand for her. She climbed onto his massive hand, and settled back in his palm. He brought her up toward his face, and she moved closer to his face.

She reached her tiny hands over his metal skin, kissed his lips making him purr.

"I was so lost when you were gone, I never cried so hard." She said. "Don't you ever do that again, understand…" she remarked as she slid her hands all over what she could reach of his face.

"You have my word," he replied nuzzling against her form.

"I can't lose you, Optimus, I can't." she whispered as she felt his lips move to her face.

"I love you, Iris; I will always be with you." He stated softly.

Optimus moved his other hand close, his finger moving to her face.

"You are so soft," he replied as he kissed her once more.

His spark flaring within his chest cavity, he wanted her once more. She was his other half, his other part of his soul.

"I want you, Iris," he said as she rested her head against his face.

She smiled then, her smile ignited every sensor in his body, making him growl within.

He suddenly transformed down into vehicle form, he was rather noisy about it. Then Optimus started his engine heading for her small apartment on the base.

He stayed in vehicle mode, as his holoform carried her to her apartment. Skids and Mudflap made wild loud sounds, and Optimus quickly flashed both immature bots a gesture which had Lennox and Epps in wild hysterics.

"Yo man, did he just give us the finger?" Skids asked.

"He was talking to you, ugly!" Mudflap mumbled.

"And how is that, we is twins you moron!" Skids shouted.

That caused the two brothers to get into a massive fight, which ended when Ironhide picked them up knocking their helms together and dropping them on the ground.

"Hey, that's rude man," Mudflap wailed.

"Get over it, and move on." Ironhide said.

"Slagger….." Skids muttered as he and his brother walked away.

….

Optimus' optics looked over the wall of Iris' small apartment. He was amazed at warmth the small apartment held, within a short amount of time. She had the apartment looking so beautiful in a matter of weeks.

He could not tear his gaze from the pictures on her wall. There were pictures of him, she truly loved him. It sometimes staggered him, how Primus had blessed him. He had a mate, and in his optics she was perfect. He remembered the snickers from some of the humans on NEST, mostly because Iris did not seem to fit their ideal beautiful femme. He would never understand humans; they put such worth in what was on the outside. They missed out on things and others, because they judged from the outside. They didn't stop and think how important souls were. It was funny. His own soul was left yearning for a void to be filled, and it was filled by Iris.

She silently crept into his life, and captured his spark and never gave it back to him. He smiled to himself; he wouldn't have it any other way.

He felt his arms slip around his waist, and he leaned back against her with a content sigh. He turned to face her, leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't use the human holoform, I want your true form you know that, Optimus." She said kissing him as his holoform changed to his flamed bi pedal form. "That's my bot," she cooed as he picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the bed.

"Now, what do I do with you?" Optimus asked more to himself then Iris.

Iris smirked at his words.

"I have some clever ideas," she snarked.

Optimus lay on top of her, his azure optics locked with her eyes.

"I am sure you do, Iris," he replied as his lip plates locked onto hers.

Her clever little hands roamed into his neck finding wires to play with. This only caused a soft moan to escape Optimus, while his true form shuttered from pleasure pretty much the whole night.

…

The following morning, Optimus onlined with a start. He glanced around, and then his optics landed on Iris and he smiled.

He leaned in his lip plates pressed onto her lips. He pulled her close, his optics offlined as he whispered her name.

"Iris, you saved this mech from such loneiness….Never ever leave…..please." He whispered.

Optimus was lucky not many humans were going to live long lives like Cybertronians did. But Ratchet has found out by scanning Iris one day, that thanks to his nanites and spark and heart merges. She had somehow acquired the makings of a spark within her heart.

She would not perish early like most humans, and Optimus was relieved and happy by that news. He would have his mate within much longer now, and he was so happy.

So, why did he have this nagging feeling something awful was going to happen to shatter the happiness he felt now?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 2

Optimus was in a meeting, he hated meeting. They were boring, and today's was even more so. He was tired. He didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to transform and start a recharge cycle.

He absent-mindedly flicked dirt off of his windshield, while Ironhide swatted at his helm with his hand.

"Pay attention, slagger," Ironhide hissed.

Optimus rolled his optics, he would much rather be with Iris right now.

Optimus' optics started to power down, and he drifted off into recharge. He was exhausted. He jolted onlined, and saw everyone was getting ready to leave the meeting.

"You are lucky this was not an important meeting," Ironhide said with a chuckle as he got up. "I know not all humans are as interesting as your mate, but you are the leader afterall." Ironhide said with a wild cackle.

"Wise aft….." Optimus said as he got up too fast suddenly making his helm spin.

Optimus grumbled to himself, and then decided to head for his mate's apartment. He transformed using his holoform went to Iris' apartment.

She opened the door, her smile greeted Optimus like a shining star. He pulled her into her arms, his optics locked onto her berth.

He needed rest so badly.

"Do you mind if I recharge for a bit?" he asked as he kissed her and curled up on the berth falling into recharge.

Iris frowned slightly wondering if he was okay. She went over to him. He was recharging soundly, while she ran her hand over his face plates.

Iris walked back over to what she had been doing, before Optimus came in. She glanced back over at her mech, he was sound asleep, so much so he was snoring now.

She smiled slightly, and then went back to her activities on her laptop.

…

Later that night…

Optimus onlined his optics, he was met with sight of his human in his servos. He smiled, and pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt the pull of want so quickly for her. It amazed him. He also felt the haze of exhaustion hitting him also. He pushed that aside, he wanted Iris.

He kissed her neck, which envoked a small moan from her. She snuggled closer against him, which made Optimus move his hand to her thigh pulling her closer.

Iris smiled, she wanted him and was not in the mood for foreplay or any of that right now.

"Optimus, just take me I want you…." She said right into his audios, sliding one hand around his audio knowing that was a sensitive part of him.

Her other hand went to his aft, making his engines rumble with need. He eased her onto her back, and her legs wrapped around his body.

"Come on, Optimus, let's see just what a riled up Prime can really do." She said as his optics turned neon purple.

Optimus did not need no other encouragement, however what shocked Iris was the sudden slow movements which came from him after. And the abrupt halt in his hips after, she looked up and instead of bright neon aroused optics, she was met with Optimus in deep recharge!

"Optimus…..?" she asked forgetting about her own needs, because of her worry.

She gently got him to roll on to his back, she caressed his face.

"You never did this before, Optimus," she said as she got up and put something on.

She closed the apartment door and went to his vehicle form. She ran her hand over his vehicle form, slowly rousing him from recharge.

"Iris…..What is wrong, are you functional?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine, I was worried about you." She said.

"I am functional, Iris, I was just a little tired it will pass though." He said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." She said.

"I will go see Ratchet, if that will make you feel better, sweetspark." He said.

"Yes, it would." She said.

He chuckled at that. "Very well, I shall go see him then." Optimus said.

"Good, I'm glad she said kissing him, which made him chuckle then.

She watched him break apart, until his breathtaking bi pedal form appeared. It never ceased to amaze her, when he transformed it still took her breath away.

He looked down at her, his lips curved into a smile.

"I will be back, alright?" he said.

"Okay…" she said as she headed back into the apartment to wait for him.

However outside Optimus had gotten to the one part of the base, and then transformed down into his vehicle mode and fell into recharge once more.

And forgot about going to see Ratchet….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 3

The weeks had passed, Optimus was standing with Sideswipe and Jolt talking; when he started to cough up energon. Sideswipe glanced at him with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Prime?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Optimus said as he turned and walked away from his two soldiers.

Optimus headed for the beach once more, he stretched out and watched the calmness of the ocean.

He was not aware of anything including that he had missed a very important meeting with General Morshower. Major Lennox was headed out toward where Optimus was seated.

"Optimus, where were you today?" he asked.

Optimus glanced down at the human, his optics narrowed as he tried to focus.

"General Morshower I am sorry, what was it you wanted?" he asked as Lennox frowned then.

"Optimus, its me Will," he said concerned.

Optimus looked confused at first, and then glanced away and then tried to get up. Lennox had to dive out of the way, when Optimus weaved on his foot pedes, and then came crashing down onto the ground.

Will saw energon trail down Optimus' mouth plates, Will grabbed his walkie- talkie and shouted for help.

"Optimus is down, I repeat Optimus is down get Ratchet out here now ASAP!" Lennox ordered as he looked at Optimus with concern.

"Iris…..?" Optimus said in a whisper.

"Get Iris too," Lennox added into the walkie-Talkie.

Optimus growled inwardly, as he tried to get up by himself. He found his strength totally diminishing. Optimus looked at several NEST soldiers, he was confused at first.

"You small fleshlings, help me right now!" Optimus ordered as those who knew Optimus Prime knew he never spoke to anyone in that tone or manner.

Everyone knew something was dangerously wrong with their greatest ally, and that worried everyone.

Ratchet and Ironhide were there instantly, Ratchet scanned Optimus right away.

"By the Allspark, help me get him into the medical bay," Ratchet ordered.

"No…..!" Optimus snapped.

"Optimus, you are sick, please let us help you." Ratchet said as he grabbed one servo and Ironhide grabbed the other.

Iris watched from a distance, as her Optimus, her true love behaved so irrationally fighting both Ratchet and Ironhide tooth and nail saying off the way things one minute and the next becoming himself again.

She was in tears by the door, Lennox and Epps were with her as she feared the worse once more about Optimus.

She couldn't lose him not again, she just couldn't.

…

Iris heard a voice which grated on her nerves, she heard Theodore Galloway.

"What is going on, what is happening with that scrap heap now?" Galloway demanded as Iris turned her head marching up to Galloway.

"You heartless bastard!" she snarled as she punched him in the face.

Lennox and Epps grabbed Iris trying to calm her down.

"You always put him down, when he was dead you called him names. He is the most gentle and kind soul around, you do this because you know he is merciful. If he were like Megatron you would be a stain by now, you miserable excuse for a human being!" she roared.

"You had better be civil to me, girl!" Galloway retorted.

"Don't hold your breath, Galloway, you don't show my mate any respect so don't expect me to show you any." She said as she headed away from the annoying little man.

Lennox got her away from the area keeping her clear of Galloway.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"All he does is belittle Optimus, I am sick of it, Lennox." She said.

He sighed.

"I know, but until he is replaced we are stuck with him." Lennox said.

"Then get them to replace someone soon, he is going to cause more problems and Optimus doesn't need it. He's sick." Iris replied as she sank to her knees in tears. "I don't want to lose him not again, oh please God not again." She cried as Lennox tried to calm her down as best he could, but even he had to wonder what was going to happen now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 4

Iris had learned Ratchet figured out what was wrong, Optimus had somehow caught an anicient virus, and figured Optimus had gotten it from the fallen somehow during the battle in Egypt.

Iris had also heard Sam was going to use the Matrix to help revive the fallen, he was Optimus' only chance of survival.

Iris had wandered into the medical bay, Optimus was alone. He was strapped down with restraints as well.

She slowly climbed the ladder, so she could sit with him. He was talking to himself, she didn't know he realized she was even there with him at first until he spoke.

"These hurt," was all he said.

"I know Optimus, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Loosen them for me, please Iris," he begged.

"I can't Optimus," she said softly as he made the most sadest sound as he turned his helm away from her.

Energon tears ran down his face, he was restless, tired and sick.

"No one else will come in to see me," he said suddenly.

Iris glanced up at him then.

"What….?" She asked.

"No one else will come see me, you are the only one. I am lonely." Was all he said.

He turned to look at her then.

"Can you please loosen these, Iris?" he asked once more.

"I can't Optimus, Ratchet said not too." She said as he looked away.

"They hurt me, he has them too tight." He said.

Iris craved to be closer to him needing to be nearer to him. Ratchet told her not to, that was another reason why none of the other bots were allowed to see him.

But couldn't not see him, that was cruel to him. He was sick, and he didn't understand why no one would see him, he would tell her no one else called. She knew that wasn't true, but he was lonely and craved company. Optimus was a mech who loved laughter, and those he loved near him. This had to be sheer torture for him, and that's why she wouldn't leave him alone like that regardless of what Ratchet told her.

"I miss you," he whispered.

"I am right here, honey, I am not going anywhere." She said.

"No one else will come, why do they leave me like this?" he growled.

He looked at her then, energon trickled from the side of his mouth.

"Please loosen these, Iris, I am in pain….." he pleaded with her.

"I can't honey, I am sorry," Iris said as she looked at him.

His usually blue optics, flared in white with sickness. He gazed at her with sadness in those pained optics of his.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I was in agony. Iris was the only one who would come to see me. I sighed. My intakes sputtered, I felt terrible.

"Iris, please can't you remove these restraints from me, please." I asked her.

She looked at me oddly then.

"I can't Optimus, please don't keep asking me that." She said her tones harsh and annoyed with me.

She was growing impatient with me, I looked away energon tears rolled down my face. I was losing her now, she was growing tired of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What…?" she asked her tone still harsh.

"I am sorry I am burdening you, I do not wish to burden anyone." I said softly.

I was trying to move my servos, it hurt me to be restrained like this. I looked at Iris, I wanted to ask her again.

"Iris, can you touch my hand for me, would you please?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, she was nervous. She did not wish to even console me? My processors whirled on that knowledge, why was she behaving so oddly toward me?

"I-I thought we were mates, Iris, why do you not wish to help me. I wish this slagging virus would just offline me already. I hate this, I hate the loneliness," I replied as I tried to turn away.

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus didn't understand that Iris had slipped out to use the bathroom what he had been seeing was not real. The virus had made him become delusional and it would only get worse for the Autobot leader from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 5

Iris had brought in a book with her, she was not leaving Optimus' side, she loved him. She sat by his side never leaving except to use the restroom. Mikaela brought her some food, but Iris never really ate much. She was worried about Optimus, he was so sick.

He made the most God awful sounds, they broke her heart. He would turn his helm to face her, while energon seeped at the corners of his mouth. He would still continue to beg to have the restraints loosened, but of course his pleading and begging went unanswered.

"I love you, you will remember me, will you not?" he asked Iris, whose heart sank at his words.

"You are going to survive this, Optimus," she said as he looked away.

"I-I am terrified of this, and no one seems to care anymore. I at least have you with me, but I am growing so weary of the pain. I do not wish to be online anymore, I am not Prime anymore just a husk of my former self." He said softly.

"Optimus, don't say that, please." She begged.

"I-I miss your touch…." Was all he said.

Iris knew what he wanted, what he craved right now. He wanted her to touch him, even if it was just a ghost of a touch.

Ratchet had forbidden her to touch him, as like before the other Autobots were not allowed to to be near him for fear of getting his tainted energon on them. The humans were not allowed to be near him, only Iris was permitted and that was because she was as stubborn as Ratchet.

Optimus wondered how long it would be before his Iris would abandon him too. He swore if that happened he would deactivate himself, and let himself fall into oblivion.

"I love you…." Optimus whispered as energon rolled down his face.

"I love you too, Optimus." She said as she fought back the tears, that wanted to fall now.

Optimus watched her, though his vision would blurr somewhat now. He held onto the images of her in his memory banks.

He hadn't mentioned the blurry vision to Ratchet, he hadn't told him anything new that had happened. He didn't care anymore, he was lost in agony.

….

The Nest team had hauled the fallen's body up, and Sam used the Matrix and a shard to help bring back the fallen.

The ancient mech glared at the human boy, who dared stand on his form. He was restrained so he couldn't use his powers to teleport.

"Why have you brought me back online, and why am I restrained you wretched fleshling," the fallen.

"Megatronus, you will listen very carefully to what I am going to say," said Ironhide his cannons whirling to life.

"You cannot harm me, only a prime can destroy me." The fallen said.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can still do damage; wanna spend your time in the pit in pieces?" Ironhide snarled dangerously.

The fallen snarled then.

"What did you do to Optimus, you worthless excuse for a prime?" Sideswipe demanded his swords coming out dangerously close to the fallen's throat.

The fallen merely chuckled at that.

"He will die a painful slow offlining, and I will never give you the cure for him." Megatronus snarled. "He chose this world over his own, do damn him to the pit for all I care!" the fallen snarled.

"Bring him to the base, we still need him." Lennox ordered.

They hauled him into the C-17, while Ironhide and Sideswipe watched him closely. Sideswipe couldn't help but feel negative feelings now, if the fallen would not help their leader and prime, then they would lose him all over again.

….

Iris had woken to an awful feeling of sickness, she hurried into the bathroom and suddenly threw up. She was violently sick, and when she returned back into the medical bay. Optimus was watching her with sadness in his optics.

"Optimus…?" she whispered.

He only said three words, and those words shattered her heart then.

"I am dying….." Optimus whispered as he turned his helm away energon running down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 6

Optimus was laying quiet just staring at the walls in the medical bay, while Iris was in the bathroom once more throwing up.

Ratchet came into the medical bay, and he saw Iris come back in. Ratchet scanned her, and then rescanned her and he nearly glitched when he realized what he was finding.

"Iris get over on that medical berth right now!" he ordered.

She glanced up then, the look on her face was one of confusion.

"What why?" she asked.

"You stubborn femme, get over there right now!" he yelled.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of Ratchet's voice.

"Ratchet, would you please loosen these restraints I am not going anywhere, they hurt me please." Optimus said as he looked so frustrated and miserable at the moment.

"ENOUGH OPTIMUS!" Ratchet finally yelled as Optimus' optics widened.

The Autobot leader fell silent, and turned his helm away.

"I-I apologize….." Optimus whispered.

Iris glared at Ratchet then.

"Stop it, and say you're sorry to him right now, he is sick and you just hurt his feelings!" Iris yelled.

Ratchet looked shocked by her words, but he turned his gaze to his leader and dear friend.

"Optimus, she is right I am sorry, I do not mean to get short with you." Ratchet said as Optimus turned to look at him.

But he looked away, the virus taking it's toll on the Autobot commander.

….

Ironhide and Sideswipe brought Megatronus to a holding cell, where a video feed was hooked up.

"You slagger, you will tell us how to help him or I will make sure you suffer more than our leader is!" Ironhide roared as the video feed showed more then any of the Autobots were ready for or Megatronus for that matter.

The feed showed Ratchet talking to Optimus then.

"Optimus, you have to fight this not just for us, but your mate and ….. your future child." Ratchet said shocking everyone hearing his words including Iris.


	7. Chapter 7 - ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Rated T

Warning – Darker themes – Takes place after ROTF battle

Summary – Optimus Prime, is content he is with a human female; and the Decepticons have mostly disappeared. Things take a dangerous turn, when Optimus slowly is struck with a mysterious virus one that rob the leader of everything including his life unless a deadly foe from the past can be revived to save him.

A/N – There is a huge gap span at the end of this story, so bear with me on it. Yes this was another one meant to be smaller. I have a few new ones which are much bigger.

Title – Deadly Virus

Chapter 7

Iris stared at Ratchet, her heart/spark trying to steady itself within her chest.

"Did you just say I am pregnant with Optimus' child?" she asked Ratchet.

Optimus was still in a blur of agony and confusion, as he tried to understand Ratchet's words.

"S-She is carrying my sparkling….?" Optimus asked his voice crackling to life.

Iris went to him not carrying about rules anymore, she was careful not to touch the energon by his mouth.

"W-We are going to be creators," he whispered.

Optimus' optics blinked through his haze of pain, Primus was blessing them with a little one? Optimus' optics flared then, he would have a family?

"I will not let this virus rob my happiness, find me the cure, Ratchet, please." Optimus said as he glanced down at Iris, his mate.

He loved her, he slowly moved a finger to her face.

"I love you," Optimus murmured.

She looked at him then, her eyes filled with such love and devotion.

"I love you with all that I am, Optimus," she said.

The fallen stared at the video feed in shock, a human was in love with a Cybertronian? The fallen moved back, he was confused. He had always thought they would not care about Cybertronians and their own pity lives. But here this femme declared her love and fierceously protected her mate, could he have been wrong about this planet after all these vorns. Could he have been wrong about Optimus Prime?

::::::….. Ratchet…..::::::

Ratchet froze at who commed him.

:::::… Megatronus….:::::

::::…. I do not say this often, but I will say it now. I was wrong about a lot of things, and perhaps I can be allowed to help build another Sun Harvestor to so that our planet could once again thrive…::::::

Ratchet was shocked beyond words.

::::….. Are you serious?...::::: Ratchet asked.

:::::… Yes and I am uploading the cure for Optimus Prime as well…..:::::::

This also shocked Ratchet beyond words, he got to work right away with the cure. Megatronus also told the Autobots his intentions now with the Sun Harvestor and said he would speak to Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons.

NEST soldiers were shocked and skeptic at first, that is until the cure started to work on Optimus.

….

Megatron stopped at the suddenly commlink he received from his offlined master?

::::::….. Master….:::::::

Megatronus spoke with Megatron firmly and quickly with the news of a sparkling on the way and being carried by a human no less.

Megatron was shocked, if Primus saw fit to bless a human with a Cybertronian sparkling, then who was he to fight with his brother anymore about things that just seemed so illogical now in the light of things.

He was worried about how the humans would be toward him and his Decepticons. So they had to tread carefully once there, he rallied his troops to head to the Autobot base praying there would be no sudden impacts on anyone's part.

…..

Several hours had passed, Optimus was already showing wonderful improvement, however as his brother arrived someone else showed up, who was not a welcome sight at all.

Galloway watched as the Decepticons showed up, and he nearly shit himself when he saw Megatronus.

"Why is he alive, I thought that scrap heap Optimus Prime killed his sorry ass?" Galloway snarled.

"Galloway, your remarks are out of line, he had the cure to save Optimus Prime, and he also is helping to save their race and planet." Lennox said.

"I do not care the whole bunch of them should be experimented on, and the head of the bunch Optimus Prime should have been first in line." Galloway snarled as both the Autobots and Decepticons looked like they wanted to murder him.

"GALLOWAY…!" yelled a very irate Iris with a bat in her hand, who also had Judy Witwicky by her side with a bat in her hands as well.

"I warned you once, I won't do it again. Optimus Prime is my mate and he is the father of our sparkling and if you think I am going to put up with your bullshit slag about him well you've been dropped on your head too much then!" she snarled approaching him like a lioness protecting her family.

Iris Poked him in the gut with the bat, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Say something else, I dare you!" she snarled.

"And if she doesn't hit you, then you better believe your sorry ass self that I will!" Judy snarled.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he demanded.

"You were rude to my boy, no one is rude to my boy, you sorry piece of shit!" Judy snapped as she went to swing at him.

He yelled and turned around, and ran to his car yelling. "I quit, no job is worth this!"

"What is that stink?" Ironhide mumbled.

Iris and Judy started to laugh then.

"I think he shit his pants," Judy snickered as she and Iris did a high five.

"Femmes are dangerous," Barricade said.

"Indeed, at least those two are," Megatron said.

"And don't you forget it, Megatron, and another thing no picking on my son anymore." Judy said.

Megatron growled then.

"Very well, no picking on the fleshing boy," Megatron mumbled.

"Don't mumble, its rude." Judy said as she and Iris headed back to where Optimus was.

"I wonder if Optimus knows what he's gotten himself into?" Starscream asked chuckling.

"I heard that fly boy!" Iris yelled.

"Scrap…." Starscream mumbled then as everyone roared in hysterical fits of laughter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Optimus made a wonderful recovery over the next few weeks, which made everyone happy. They started on the new Sun harvestor that would be used for another planet.

It also appeared that Iris was changing as well and that was why she was carrying a sparkling and not a human child.

Ratchet estimated by the time, she had the sparkling, she would be completely Cybertronian, that was something Optimus could not wait for.

Of course, Primus had his little sense of humor too, and that was going to hit Optimus very soon.

…

The months dragged on, and indeed Iris had become a massive hormonal mess. She had Optimus sprawled out on the medical berth interfacing with him one pushing him off the berth the next, and then pulling the weary prime back up for me interfacing. He had a serious loopy grin on his face because of it as well.

The leader was knocked into emergency stasis several times, before his son was born; whom they named Starblade.

Optimus was very happy finally, and he finally got everything he ever wanted back. He thanked Primus over and over again for those blessings, because he never ever dreamed he would ever see the day his brother would come back to him.

He thanked Primus so much that day, he was a lucky mech indeed…

Xxxxxxxx

A/N I may do a follow up in the future one shot about Cybertron but as of right now it won't be until much much later.


End file.
